


Telethia Screws (and Breaks) Melia Antiqua

by BrookeChiang



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bestiality (Monster), Pregnancy, Rape, Telethia - Freeform, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Violent explicit fanfiction for Xenoblade Chronicles 1Warning: includes sexual content, non-consent, explicit descriptions
Kudos: 3





	Telethia Screws (and Breaks) Melia Antiqua

The Telethia circled predatorily over the wounded girl.

“Aizel! Hogard! Garan! Damil!” Melia Antiqua channeled her control over the ether. “Bestow the light of your life unto me!” She raised her staff, unleashing a bright flash of light against the charging Telethia.

The Telethia howled furiously, and lashed out blindly with its claws, one of them swiping Melia in a wide curve.

“AAAHHH!!!” Melia cried before she slammed into the ground, her staff flying from her hand.

The Telethia swooped down and grabbed the prone Entian girl and swooped off, in search of ether crystal deposits to roost and recuperate.

When Melia came to, she groaned and tried to lift her groggy head. “Where am I-?”

She gasped when she saw the Telethia lumbering just meters from her. “The- Telethia!” She grasped around for her staff. “No! Where-?!”

As she tried to stand up, the Telethia noticed her struggles, and pounced immediately.

“AAAH!!” She cried as she was pinned to the ground. With as much bravado as she could muster, she glared at the enormous beast. “Finish it, then, creature!” Inwardly, she found herself muttering the names of her fallen comrades once again. "Aizel, Hogard, Garan, Damil... I'm so sorry... I couldn't... avenge you..."

The monster growled menacingly, but did not strike the fatal blow.

“Wh-what?” Melia mumbled. “Why isn’t it killing me-?!”

Then she looked down and, to her horror, saw a large appendage lengthening and hardening. Even with her sheltered upbringing, Melia had a good idea what that was. “By the Bionis, no- is that- a penis?!”

The Telethia’s lower legs, which were clutching her thighs, moved upward, using their clawed digits to tear away her shorts.

“No, no-!” Melia’s eyes widened in shock. “Why- why would it-?!” Melia's racing thoughts found itself drifting to vague rumors she had once heard about the Telethia-like statues in Alcamoth that were said to be their distant ancestors. “No, the Telethia-! It can’t be!”

The Telethia slashed away her underwear, exposing her naked pussy to the forest air.

“N-NO-!” P-please-!” Melia pleaded as the enormous penis slid between her thighs and nudged up against her bare cunt. "It- it won't f-fit- !! I-It'll break me!"

But her words fell on upon ears unmoved by her cries.

In one violent thrust, the Telethia penetrated her, ramming through her frail vagina and breaking her hymen.

With a strangled cry, Melia's head arced backward at the painful invasion, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

The Telethia shafted in and out, plumbing the depths of her womanhood. Her mind unable to cope with the pain, Melia's body spasmed and she groaned animalistically, her head twisting left and right helplessly.

But despite the agony, she was a woman, and her hole soon grew wet against her will, lubricating the monster's enormous member.

Before long, her cheeks were flushed red and she panted steamily, even as the monster continued to relentlessly pile-drive her pussy without mercy, running roughshod over her abused G-spot.

"No- AAH- please- AAH- no- AAAH- stop- AAAAAAAIIIIHHH!!!"

With one particularly violent thrust, the Telethia rammed its dick right through her sensitive, delicate cervix. Then it unleashed a violent load of burning-hot semen right into Melia's uterus.

The Entian girl screamed and thrashed about, but her sensitive bits were hopelessly impaled upon the beast's gigantic penis.

"No, no, no, oh, no..." Melia shook her head from side to side, sobbing and babbling insensibly. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening..."

Unfortunately for her, she didn't quite grasp that this was just the beginning of her horrifying ordeal. That is, until the Telethia began raping her once more, clearly still unsatisfied.

Melia shrieked bloody murder and tried to shove the monstrosity away, but could not escape the grip of the creature as it continued to ram between her thighs. To her horrified disbelief, the Telethia was stretching and tearing her already despoiled womanly place to a whole new extent.

On the verge of losing her mind, Melia made one last scream for help, a desperate cry to escape this situation, for anyone, anything, no matter how humiliating or demeaning a situation it should be. But Makna Forest is a large place, and at the end of the day, no one heard, and no one came to her rescue...

And thus Shulk and co never met Melia. Yet they would still have blundered on to the Nopon Village, and onward to the Eryth Sea and Alcamoth with the guidance of heropon Riki. Though failing to get wrapped up in the intrigues of High Entian politics, the Imperial Seer Alvis would still vouch for them to a saddened Emperor Sorean, certain he must have sent his daughter to her death, his mind drawn unbidden to many nighmarish scenarios in which she may have met a brutal demise.

Emperor Sorean would still fall to Metal Face on Shadow Island, and Kallivan would become regent in his stead, though refusing to take the title of Emperor in the absence of his missing sister, despite Consort Yumea's insistence. And onward Shulk and co would trudge across Sword Valley toward Galahad Fortress...

All the while, a broken Melia lay in a Telethia nest, moaning constantly as her insensible mind assaulted by pain and unwanted pleasure as the creature fucked her every day. And once every few months, after her womb swelled with giant Telethia eggs, she would scream and writhe with agony as baby Telethia forced their way out her vagina. And then the cycle would repeat, with no end in sight, for the remainder of Melia's many, many decades to come...


End file.
